Renesmee & EJ: Siblings for life?
by emoLuvv26
Summary: Nessie and her family lost some one in their life, but after three years will they be reunited. Will Nessie see someone she missed the most? Will everything go back the way it was?
1. Chapter 1

**This is kind off weird for me, so pls jst give your honest thought! It would help me a lot! It's kinda my first time! And excuse me for any non sense or something!**

_**Renesmee's P.O.V.**_

My heart pounded in my chest as I sat down and waited for my Aunt Alice to give us the full vision of what she just saw!

"No," my dad said in a whisper, "He's still alive!"

Everyone then turned to him. I was curious of what was going on in Aunt Alice's head, and what dad had just saw.

"Edward," Esme said her voice so soft, yet low, "What is it?"

Edward, dad, looked at Esme with this strange look in his eyes. It was like relief, anger, pain, happiness, and hurt. Esme understood right away, and she dashed out of the living room. I was confused just like everyone else exepct for dad and aunt Alice.

"Edward?" Mom said her voice low and soft like Esme's. Dad turned to her and looked into her eyes, Mom was still confused.

"Jacob," Dad said and looked out the wide window, "Take Nessie and Bella will call you when to ake her back."

"Dad?" I said trying to catch on of what was going on.

"Nessie," dad said using his clam voice yet his tone was somewhat different, "Just listen please, and I will explain it to you later!"

"Come on Ness," Jacob said as he was now standing at the front door, "We gotta get going. Billy will be happy to see you!"

Just as I was about to argue back dad talked agian, "Ness we don't have the time to argue right now. So just listen please!"

"Nessie," mom said, "Listen to your father!"

I sighed and just nodded my head as I walked toward Jacob. He had a huge grin on his face which made me smile. I laughed and we headed down to La Push once I got into his old ancient truck.

"Nessie," Billy said from the fornt door, "It's finally good to see you!"

I laughed and reached over to hug Billy, "It's nice to see you too!"

We caught up with each other for a little while, then I was walking down the beach with Jake. My mind was still back with my parents, aunts, uncles, and grandparents. The whole thing of not knowing was killing me! I wanted to know what was going on, I wanted to know real bad.

"Ness?" Jake asked bringing me back to where we were.

"Yeah?" I replied back to him as I looked up.

"Do you know what's-" Jake said and was cut off by his phone vibrating, "Hold on."

I just nodded and looked out at the ocecan, then the strangest thing happen to me.

"_Your a very wise kid!" A tall man said, "But not wise enough!"_

Images started to flash through my mind.

_A boy started to laugh and said, "Ah, the things such Humans and Vampires don't know! Just makes me laugh more!"_

_The man stared at the boy surprised, "How did you know that were Vampires?"_

"_So your not alone!" They boy said as a smirk spread across his face, the smirk was familiar, "More fun to it!"_

_The tall man raised and eyebrow, "Do tell what you know then kid? Share with us or."_

_The boy showed a strange look, "Even if you tried to kill me I still wouldn't tell you! Besides if I did tell you then it wouldn't be that wise of me! Would it!"_

_The tall man growled below his breath, "Kid you have guts, but your not wise enough to anger and adult!"_

_The man then crouched and flung himself to the boy. The boy smirking did something similar that I saw once, he held his hand out and the man started to float in mid-air. _

"_What?" the man said, "How is this happening?"_

_The boy laughed one more time, "Who'd ever thought that a kid like me would be able to do this! See you later!"_

_he waved his hand up and down making the man hit the celling and floor, then the boy moved his hand to the right with so much force._

"_Not a bad job kid, but-" the man said just as the boy dashed out in astounding speed._

**Thanks for reading I guess. **


	2. Chapter 2

**To my friend: thanks for correcting my mistakes. Lots of luvv hunn... ;D**

"Nessie," Jake said as he shaked me, "Are you okay? Is everything alright?"

"Huh?" I said, trying to getting back to reality. "What's going on?"

Jake sighed as he dropped his hands, "You! You were looking out into the ocean and next thing I knew.. Well it's like you saw something just like Alice!"

I looked at him, trying to look rather questioning. I had to change the subject.. I just didn't want to get into how I lost my brother and how I just saw...well not sure if I did see him.

"Nevermind," He said, "By the way, your mom wants you back home. They need to tell you what happen."

"I already know," I mumbled.

Walking toward his truck, I managed to put a little smile.

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

"Edward?" I said as I looked at him, "What did Alice see?"

Before Edward could reply, "Were not entirely sure!" Alice said and looked at me, "But I know who does!"

Edward's head snapped as he looked at Alice, "Who?"

"Me," Nessie said as she entered the house, "I know who it is!"

Emmett boomed with laughter at what Renesmee had just said. The thought of how Renesmee knew who that person was made me curious.

"What?" I said very low still in shock, "How is that?"

Nessie had a smile across her face, "Well mom, since EJ is my twin I can get images and sometimes I can watch the whole thing of what is happening."

"EJ?" Edward and I said.

"What do you mean EJ!" Edward asked.

"How can EJ be alive?" I said now more in shocked, "I mean he died! Why would he fake his death? I know he wouldn't do that to us!"

"Bella calm down," Edward said as he came over to me, "Nessie this is not the time to be playing tricks on your mother!"

"But dad I'm not-" Renesmee said.

"Nessie!" Edward said cutting her off.

"Now Edward let her speak," Carlise said as he looked at Renesmee, "Please explain this Nessie."

Renesmee sighed, "Well when we were together you would notice that we were unseperable," everyone just nodded, "When we were seperated and if EJ was in danger or something was going on, I would get this images or episodes of whats happening. I can't control it. It just comes and goes!"

"So what your saying is," Carlise said, "Is that you both have an extra gift, but is a connection to each other!"

"Yeah," Renesmee said, "Something like that."

"What a wonderful yet curious gift," Carlise said.

"So do you can see what EJ see's right?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah Uncle Emmett," Renesmee said kind of annoyed.

The sun went down and it was time for everyone to get a rest. Well more like Renesmee.

_**Renesmee's P.O.V**_

The sun went down so that meant it was time for me to got to bed. As usual just because my age is only 8 years old and yet I look 15 my parents sent me off to bed. But sometimes I barely go to late, other times it's just in between.

I said my good byes to Jacob and bounded up to my room. I hopped on my bed and stared at the ceiling when my mom came into the room.

"Nessie," Mom said as she walked over to my bed, "I want to know why EJ faked about his death!"

I sighed, "Me too mom, Me too!"

Mom sighed and I looked at her. She seemed kind of disapointed that I didn't know why, but she hid it quickly, "Good night Nessie!"

"Night mom," I said as she was gone.

I once again looked up at the ceiling. I was half asleep when I got another one.

_EJ was laughing when he saw grandpa Charlie heading down to La Push in his cruiser. Next thing he knew he was heading to La Push too. Just about a few minutes to La Push he stopped and stared at the road. There was Jake's old car and I was in the passenger. _

_I felt pain, regret, happiness, relief, love, and felt miserable for the first time in my life. EJ sighed and headed out of forks and into California where he meet this beautiful young girl. _She had a soft long wavy yet straight hair, purple eyes, light pink cheecks, soft loving voice kind of like Esme's, and a lavander scent.

"_Hey," Her soft loving voice said, "Where have you been? I missed you!"_

_EJ laughed as he put his arms around her waist, "I went to check someone I knew when I was young. And I missed you too!"_

"_Aw," she said, "Will I get to meet that person?"_

_EJ let out another laugh, "Yeah, soon!"_

_The both leaned in and kissed each other on the lips. They seemed happy and found nothing to disturbe their moment. _

My eyes opened and I was breathing hard.

"Nessie are you okay?" Dad said and he continued to humm moms lullaby.

I took a deep breathe, "Yeah it was nothing!"

Mom came in the room two seconds after and sat down in the opposite side of dad. We both listened to dad humm her lullaby. Few minutes later I fell into a deep sleep.

**Kind of non-sence in the ending, but hey I'm still getting used to it!**


End file.
